exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Antasia
Kai Antasia is a Paradox who became the Cyconia of Rooster. Story A World of Sacrifice Kai's father, understanding his nature, attempted to kill him at a very young age, leading to Kai being forced to kill him in return. This forced Kai to wander on his own as a result, haunted by his nature as a catalyst leading to desolation in his wake. This deeply traumatized Kai, convincing him that the very world he lived in was based on the sole concept of sacrifice. Kai resolved to shoulder the burden of these sacrifices to make the world a better place, and attempted to help the world by killing those who would threaten it. By Karen Abberline's side, he opposed and killed several dangers to the public order. He also saved Hamona from Sigmund Rozenkreuz, and they had a relationship resulting in Hamona having a child, Shura Antasia. Resolve of a Master However, Hamona eventually died due to undisclosed circumstances; at the same time, Kai learned of Divine Servants and attempted to harness their power, driven to despair, to with for a world without sacrifice. However, even as he did, he was interrupted by Mark Stine who shattered Kai's entire Timeline. Due to his nature as a Paradox however Kai survived. With the help of Larsimenus, Kai managed to exit the shattered Timeline - at the cost of sacrificing Karen, Shura and all those he held dear. Forced to fight alone in a Servant War without a Divine Servant, he resorted to guerrilla tactics in order to clear his path to the top, taking down several masters, ending Mark Stine's triumph, and eventually, through negotiation and courage, earn his wish of a world without sacrifice, upon which he faded away. Finding his Way Kai found himself in a Timeline where those close to him existed once again, but where his wish was unfulfilled still. Hamona was back with him, but as a sealed Divine Servant. Bitter and desperate, Kai chose to fight once again in a Servant War. This time a Master, he allied himself with Christina Luka in hope that he would obtain victory. However, his Servant and lover was quickly killed in front of him. Kai kept marching on despite everything, eliminating enemies and directing operations, and was faced with many trials culminating with being forced to neutralize Hamona. As he learned that only Hamona's death could allow to end the corrupted war and save the world, Kai's hopes were shattered once more. Thankfully, before he resolved to end her, ally servant Rachel Amber used her powers to preserve Hamona's life. Slowly beginning to accept this reversal of fortune as the true wish he needed, understanding that Hamona was - both literally and metaphorically - his world without sacrifice, alongside Karen, Kai led her to victory and after negotiating with Julius Abberline, sacrificed his own wish to allow for the war's end. He then rested, alongside Hamona, Karen, and Akamanah whom Hamona saved. Appearance Kai is a tall man with brown dull eyes, black hair and dressed in semi-formal black clothing. Personality Kai's entire life was based on sacrifice others to save himself and to save more people, slowly leading to the certainty that he was "made to kill" - treating himself as a weapon, a cold-blooded killer who despite his best endeavors could never truly save someone. Constant losses drove him to despair and to eventually seeking to realize his idealistic wish no matter the price. Kai is emotionless and possesses no sense of honor - he will take whatever path leads to victory, no matter the blood shed. Despite that, he still shows signs of humanity, with a strong bond with Karen both as a colleague and a lover, and with Hamona as his wife and the bearer of his son. Even there however, if he is forced to, he would sacrifice them. This mentality slowly evolved however as Kai was both supported and confronted with even more hardships, leading to his understanding that whatever little moments he possessed with those he loved were worth much more that he could comprehend - allowing him to be at rest as long as said happiness didn't contradict the world's order. Powers * Enhanced Agility and Perception: Kai is a talented marksman who uses a variety of firearms and unconventional tactics, possessing paramilitary training. * Paradox Powers: As all Paradoxes do, Kai possesses a limited control over Time. * Spear of Causality: Kai's signature weapon is a spear whose power increases proportionally to the importance of its target - perfect for one who assassinates Catalysts. * Larsimenus's Blessing: Kai was temporarily treated as a Divine Servant upon bearing the mark of Larsimenus. Storylines * Magus Wars : Determination features him as a central antagonist. * Magus Wars : Control features him as a protagonist. Trivia * Kai is, much like his son, a multilingual pun: Kai is Japanese for "release" and low German for "strong spear". * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Savior by 30 Seconds to Mars. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Time